20 Razones
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: Los chicos del gremio estaban aburridos, y a causa de esto le hacen una broma a Lucy... ¿Que pasará de todo esto? 100% NaLu


**Hola, bueno, este será un fanfic NaLu, espero les guste. La idea se basó en un fanfic que leí hace tiempo atrás, será un año y medio más o menos. Bueno, al grano. Espero les guste ya que es mi segundo fic de Fairy Tail.**

**Discalimer: Fairy Tail no me pretenece, es del maestro Hiro Mashima que espero que acabe la serie con NaLu o... no se que será de mi vida**

**PD: Las razones que aparecen aqui son inventadas, a excepción de algunas**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"20 razones por las que Natsu debe casarse con Lucy:<br>**_

_1.- Porque hacen una buena combinación de colores  
><em>

_2.- Porque ambos han pasado malos momentos y pueden consolarse en momentos tristes_

_3.- Porque la primera vez que se vieron se notó una chispa entre ellos_

_4.- Porque definitivamente Dragneel combina mejor con Lucy que cualquier otro apellido_

_5.- Porque Natsu aún conserva el vestido que Lucy utilizo en su primera misión juntos_

_6.- Porque Natsu se sonroja cuando la ve, al igual que ella_

_7.- Porque incluso después de toda la horrible batalla contra Tártaros lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos y sonreír con romanticismo_

_8.- Porque no pueden negar que es cierto_

_9.- Porque en algún lugar del mundo, seguramente alguien escribira una historia sobre ellos, tal vez Levy_

_10.- Porque se harían buena compañia el uno al otro_

_11.- Porque ninguno de los petendientes de Lucy nos gusta_

_12.- Porque Gray (que es como el hermano mayor de Lucy) le tiene mas conmiseración a Natsu_

_13.- Porque sus hijos serían realmente lindos_

_14.- Porque no teníamos nada más que hacer y no queriamos salir de misión_

_15.- Porque según Levy ellos siempre se han querido y no tienen el valor de decirlo...Levy, deja de leer novelas románticas_

_16.- Porque Gajeel los vio platicando cerca de la fuente de la plaza y según él, se comían con la mirada_

_17.- Porque Erza y Juvia leyeron la misma novela que Aoi y concuerdan con su teoría (hay chicas dejen esas novelas)_

_18.- Porque Laxus cree que está bien_

_19.- Porque Mira y el maestro tienen material muy convincente de que entre ellos hay algo más que amistad_

_20.- Y por último, asi Lucy no sería una solterona y Aquarius no la molestaría_

**_Sin más que decir, les deseamos un buen día"_**

* * *

><p>- ¿Crees que esto presente un problema más tarde? - dijo Mira a Lissana<p>

- No lo creo... - ambas soltaron una risita

- ¡¿Que hacen?! - grito Erza furiosa - ¡Vamos, se suponía que no lo íbamos a hacer público!

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde<strong>

* * *

><p>- Atención a los magos de Fairy Tail, venga de inmediato - se oyó una voz<p>

- ¡Más les vale venir ahora! - en ese momento se oyó la voz enojada de Lucy, todos corrieron adentro sin objeción por que, según Gray, Lucy da más miedo que Erza cuando se enoja

- Tengo la idea de que moriremos - le dijo Jet a Droy, cosa a la que este asintió

- Vamos no sean tan exagerdos chicos - dijo Levy, y con esto entraron

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro del gremio, Lucy les lanzó una mirada asesina, Laxus miró a todos en general e inclusive a Lucy, quien seguía echando humo por las orejas.

- No entiendo, me pueden explicar que es lo que pasaba por sus mentes cuando decidieron poner esto - dijo mostrando un papel - en el tablón de anuncios...ahora bien... - diciendo esto más calmada - ¿Quien fue la mente brillante en todo esto?

- ¡CANA! - dijeron al únisono, inclusive Laxus, haciendo que Cana tragara en seco

- Bien Cana, ¿por que supones que Natsu y yo hacemos "una buena combinación de colores"? - dijo poniendo el papel frente a ella

- Eh... ¿por que el rosa y el amarillo combinan? - respondió Cana un poco nerviosa

- ¡ESO NO ES UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

**(Mira: Hola a todos, soy Mira la mesera y un miembro de Fairy Tail. En este momento haré de reportera para informarles sobre la situación en la que nos encontramos, bien, pues podemos ver que Lucy, en este caso mejor conocida con Luzilla, está atacando Magnolia...si van a la librería o a la plaza tengan mucho cuidado.**

**Yo: Muchas gracias Mira-san, ahora volvemos a la historia**

***Musica como la del fin de los noticieros*)**

Chicos, ya pueden irse - dijo el Maestro entrando, Lucy levantó la vista hacia la entrada y pestañeo varias veces

- ¿No se supone que estaría en una reunión Maestro - preguntó Lucy con voz temblorosa - ¿y no se supone que tú - dijo señalando a su acompañante - estarías en una misión que duraría más de una semana? - todos en el gremio voltearon a ver al personaje que estaba al lado del maestro, y este era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel.

- De hecho - empezó a hablar Natsu - terminé la misión en menos tiempo - sonrió como el sabe hacer - además me aburria

- Sin contar que extrañaba a Lucy - se oyó por lo bajo, Lucy les lanzó una mirada asesina y dejó escapar un suspiro

- Bien, se pueden ir - dijo Lucy con un aire de resignación y enojo a la vez

Todos en el gremio rieron por la situación y regresaron a hacer lo que más le diera en gana **(N/A: En el caso de Erza comer pastel, el de Cana beber, el de Levy leer, el de Juvia acosar a Gray y el de Mira juntar parejas)**, pero Lucy decidió salir del gremio y ir hacia la plaza de Magnolia, se sentó en la fuente y sacó la hoja de papel de su bolsillo con la intención de romperla, pero, una ráfaga de aire se la arrebató de las manos y se la llevó. Ella siguió la oja pero la perdío de vista, asi que se sentó en la banca más cercana, sintiéndose derrotada. Miró al cielo y se dió cuenta de que era un hermoso día soleado y que fue muy innfantil el como trató a sus compañeros del gremio...

- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto? - se oyó la voz de Natsu, y efectivamente, a su lado estaba Natsu parado con una hoja en las manos

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? - preguntó Lucy un poco asustada

- Bueno, iba caminando hacia tu casa por que no te ví en el gremio después de que los chicos se dispersaron, y esta hoja me estampó en la cara, iba a tirarla, pero vi mi nombre en ella asi que la leí - dijo Natsu como si nada

- ¿Leíste todo? - preguntño Lucy sonrojada y avergonzada

- Si, y me pregunto que clase de novela leen las chicas, la que se menciona parece ser popular entre ellas - dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa

- Entonces, ¿no estás enojado? - preguntño Lucy con una leve risita

- ¿Por qué estaría enojado por algo que escribieron los chicos?, después de todo es nuestra familia - dijo Natsu

- Bueno, tienes razón en eso - dijo Lucy más tranquila bajando la mirada

- Según los chicos, yo puedo consolarte cuando estas triste - dijo Natsu leyendo la hoja para luego mirar a Lucy - ¿necesitas que lo haga en este momento Luce?

- ¿Eso que significa precisamente? - preguntño Lucy tratando de comprender

- Creo que tu lo sabes perfectamente - y diciendo esto la abrazó, dejando que Lucy recargara su cabeza en su pecho - además... Gray y Laxus nos dan permiso - y ante esto ambos rieron

- Natsu - Lucy lo miró con ternura - y... ¿tuviste alguna razón favorita? - le preguntó Lucy tomándolo del brazo y llevandoló a caminar

- Mmm... la 6, la 9 y la 12 claro está... pero creo que la 4 es la más linda de todas - se detuvo y miró a Lucy fijamente - yo también creo que Lucy Dragneel suena hermoso - dijo Natsu sonriéndole, causando un sonrojo en Lucy, quien también sonrió.

Natsu la quedó mirando y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, juntando sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso **(N/A: Pobres Fairy Tail, hubieran querido ver este momento en la historia)**

- También lo había pensado - dijo Lucy al momento de terminar el beso - bien, mejor regresamos pero... ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

- ¿No debería ser yo el que te invitara? - preguntó Natsu

- Probablemente, pero, igual iriamos a cenar aunque nadie invitara - Natsu rio por ello al igual que Lucy

- De acuerdo, tu ganas - dijo Natsu - pero antes de ir al gremio debo hacer otra cosa, te veo allá - y diciendo esto le robó un pequeño beso.

En eso Natsu fue a su casa a buscar un regalo que tenía para Lucy, una pequeña cajita guardada en su comoda, la cual se guardó en su bolsillo. Allí observó el traje de Lucy (que efectivamente si tenía)

- Espero que llegue la cena Luce - y tras decir estó se fue directo al gremio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado, a mi me encantó por lo menos<br>**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, reviews, ideas y tomatazos**

**PD: Me gusta el Nalu, pero me gusta más el Juvia. Este fic fue a petición de mis amigos que les gusta el NaLu más que a mi**

**Bye Bye, nos vemos en otro fic**


End file.
